Las princesas no dicen groserías pero es que yo soy la puta reina
by Viernestrece
Summary: Y todos allí hacen lo que a ella le da la real gana y no se quejan (al menos no mucho y al menos no Gin-chan).


**Rating:** _T_

 **Advertencia:** _Vocabulario soez y algo de OoC (Out of Character)._

 **Disclaimer:** _Gintama no me pertenece, todos los derechos al gorila._

* * *

 **LAS PRINCESAS NO DICEN GROSERÍAS PERO ES QUE YO SOY LA PUTA REINA**

 _Y todos allí hacen lo que a ella le da la real gana y no se quejan (al menos no mucho y al menos no Gin-chan)._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura es la primera y la única mujer en Yorozuya Gin-chan, y lleva su puesto con orgullo. _Joder, que aquí la que manda soy yo._

Esclaviza a sus compañeros como quiere y cuanto quiere, y el pudor no está en su vocabulario y Shinpachi es mandado a por sukonbu más veces en un día de las que puede contar y es el cocinero oficial porque ella lo dice y punto y _"Pero, Kagura-chan, Gin-san es mejor cocinero que yo"_ y _"Me importa una mierda-aru"_ y poco puede decir él en su defensa y ante su completamente racional contra-argumentación.

Y Gin-chan es esclavizado también (a pesar de que se supone que es el jefe), pero en el secreto de las cuatro paredes de su habitación y en las hormonas descontroladas de una niña con cuerpo de prostituta de las caras y su _Gin-chan, Gin-chan, Gin-chan_ y sus caderas sobre las suyas y el colchón bajo él y el calor y la habitación que da vueltas y ¿Qué va a ser de él?

Aunque tampoco es que hubiera sido mucho de él antes. Él era un caso perdido antes y después de una Kagura adolescente.

Y quizás debió asegurarse alguien de que Gintoki no era la mayor influencia masculina de la chica durante todos esos años porque se le acababan pegando las putas manías y el vocabulario de mierda y el manipular a las personas como la mente maquiavélica que era y el sonreír con la sonrisa de un diablo de catorce años (que ahora eran unos cuantos más) que nunca le había partido la boca a nadie y que los tenía a todos en la palma de su mano con la guardia baja. Y es muy peligrosa.

Y todos allí hacen lo que a ella le da la puta gana y no se quejan (al menos no mucho y al menos no Gin-chan, él estaba bien con lo suyo) y Shinpachi ya incluso se ofrece voluntario a realizar toda compra (incluso esas que le acarrean vergonzosos largos minutos en el pasillo de higiene femenina del supermercado) porque —no es tonto, se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa cuando él sale de casa (y a veces cuando sigue estando allí) y quiere largarse de ahí por su propia salud mental y _no puedo creer esto de tí, Gin-san. Bueno, sí que puedo_ — es un caballero atento y considerado y un buen amigo.

Y Kagura es consentida por todo y todos en todo momento y en todo ámbito y todos están bien así, y son felices, algunos en la ignorancia y otros en la cama, pero felices.

Y nadie habla del tema pero es de conocimiento público que Kagura es _la niña de mis ojos_ de Gintoki Sakata (y algo más, más caliente y más cuestionable y _más más más de lo que se ve pero menos de lo que se sospecha_ ) y de otros muchos y que no es solo consentida en la Yorozuya y que hasta en el Shinsengumi tienen tiempo, entre robo y robo a mano armada a la economía de pobres almas en desgracia, para prestarle atención a Kagura Yato y hasta el Sádico de mierda le regalaba algún que otro dulce de vez en cuando entre intentos de asesinato y destrucción del recinto público —así, por su amabilidad natural y el encanto indudable que le desbordaba por cada poro de su perfección, dice él— y Hijikata dejaba de fumar a su lado porque _"luego mi pelo huele mal"_ e incluso se contenía con la putrefacta mayonesa. Y todo el mundo es feliz consintiendo a Kagura y Kagura es feliz siendo consentida y ¿Cuál es el problema?

Y _Gin-chan, Gin-chan, Gin-chan_ y él no le ve el problema (y es el que tiene más derecho a verlo como función agenciada de vibrador humano y mula de carga multiusos para la chica en cuestión) entonces nadie tiene que verlo tampoco y ya, joder.

Y entonces todo el mundo es feliz y Kagura es feliz y entonces, por ende, todo el mundo vuelve a ser feliz. Y mientras ella era feliz y todo el mundo era feliz, Gin-chan es feliz y ahí acaba el ciclo de una felicidad basada en que Kagura Yato era la ley ahí y que ella era la que decía el donde, el cuando, y el como y no había quien se atreviera a chistarle.

 _Y aquí mando yo, por mi cara bonita._

Y por mucho que pataleen, lloren o monten un espectáculo digno del culebrón de las cuatro, nadie podía cambiar eso e incluso acaban uniéndose al comité de esclavos inconscientemente, porque es como si estuviera en la sangre tener que decirle que _sí a todo_ porque ella es Kagura y a Kagura nunca se le niega nada.

No se le negaba a los catorce, menos iban a hacerlo a los diecinueve.

* * *

 **Doble seis, tira de nuevo.**

 **Aquí he vuelto a arruinaros la vida con todo mi amor y mi cariño.**

 **Esto tiene una explicación sencilla: para mi, Kagura es la niña mimada de Gintama. Bien que la comedia radica en que, precisamente, ella no tiene pelos en la lengua y las constantes peleas con el Shinsengumi entre muchas cosas más y que no la aguantan (excepto Gin, porque es un amor), pero de sueños también se vive y soy fanficker, el chiste se cuenta solo.**

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasión y recemos por Gin-san, que los años no pasan en balde y la calvicie amenaza a la vuelta de la esquina(?**

 **Viernestrece.**


End file.
